


Care

by everything



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when they just can’t take their eyes off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMERS: I unfortunately do not own them. This story is only a fiction.  
> A/N: First time trying to write something entirely in English. I wanted to write something for Jin's birthday, but it seems like I succeeded in writing it in more than a month ._. It is un-beta-ed.

There are times when they just can’t take their eyes off each other. Ryo seems to notice this _a lot_ lately.  
The two of them don’t seem to care about this, though.

It’s just a normal feeling between friends, you know; they just don’t need to talk to comprehend one another.

It’s all about eyes communication: Pi’s eyes seem to be very expressive when they look at Jin’s ones and Jin’s brown orbs seem too deep not to sink in them.  
Tomohisa just _can’t_ ignore them.

They stay a lot of time looking at each other in the eyes and then they just laugh as if they are crazy or just idiot.  
Ryo likes to _support_ the second option.

*

There are times in which Jin _can’t_ look at Tomohisa in the eyes.

There are so many things he feels ashamed of and he doesn’t want to look in those brown and innocent orbs that seem to sparkle every time Jin watches at them.

Tomohisa tries to understand what it all is about – _why Jin doesn’t look at him, why he feels so uncomfortable when this happens_ – and he finds himself not knowing the answer and this just makes things too hard for him.

And when YamaPi thinks about a method to solve the problem Jin seems to have with him, Jin looks at him and smiles.

And then Jin feels a lot more ashamed of himself because he _can’t_ think of his best friend as one of the most beautiful people he has ever looked at. He _can’t_ look at his eyes or his lips or even his nose thinking of how they can be if Jin looks closely at them or kisses them. He _just_ can’t.

*

There are times when Tomohisa’s heart clenches while listening to Jin’s voice trough headphones.  
Jin’s voice is so powerful and all the feelings Tomohisa is touched by are overwhelming.

Pi likes to listen to Jin’s voice, he likes every song Jin makes or just sings: they seem to be pieces of poetry (or just pieces of stupid and perverted daydreams) and they make Tomohisa fly in a wonderful country.

And when it happens, his big brown eyes become wet and they sparkle and they look for Jin’s figure.  
When they find him, they look at him trying to convey all the emotions, all the feelings and all the thoughts in one look that the older one can’t decipher.

Tomohisa keeps on looking at him trying to make him understand and when one of Jin’s eyebrows raises in confusion, Tomohisa turns the mp3 off and walks away.

*

There are days when Jin can’t really take his hands off Tomohisa’s skin or body.  
Even if it seems to be too _strange_ , Jin likes the feeling of his friend’s flesh under his touches.

Every time his fingers walk on Pi’s hips or Pi’s shoulders _or…_ he can’t help but wondering how they would feel against his lips and his own body.

Before Jin can realize what he is doing, Tomohisa is under him, looking at him with those big and pretty and expressive deep-brown eyes and he is squirming and laughing and being all happy.

His smile is so dazzling that Jin has to look away. And this is one of his umpteen mistakes, because looking at Pi’s eyes is making him want to kiss him. Kissing him like is something normal _and…_

…Tomohisa’s face is _too_ close.  
Tomohisa’s tongue is licking his own lips.  
Tomohisa’s eyes have _that_ look that Jin can’t decipher.

 _Right now_ , Jin seems to understand.

*

Tomohisa keeps on wondering how many times he has to ignore the light but oppressive knot that is formed in his stomach whenever Jin touches him.

Every time Jin’s hands are on his body, he find himself wanting more of it.  
Even if it’s just a kiss, Tomohisa wants it.

Jin’s lips are plump and red and Pi only wants to bite and kiss them.

The moment when Jin is all over him, Tomohisa can’t hide his thoughts and he just reaches out to press his mouth against Jin’s one.  
He can feel how Jin tenses while he is kissing him.

Then… the time stops.  
They stay like that, lips against lips, and… Tomohisa can’t help but thinking what he has done, _why is he so stupid? Why can’t he just stop doing crazy things like this one? Why…_

…when Jin’s hand touches his right hip, Pi’s brain stops working.

*

Jin loves kissing Pi’s lips.

It’s just… They’re _so_ addictive.  
Just like chocolate.

When Tomohisa kisses him after eating chocolate stuff, Jin can just die in the right moment - _over Pi’s lips, in his mouth, leaning on his tongue_ – because Pi’s lips plus chocolate are extremely dangerous for Jin’s own sake.

 

*

Pi loves being at Jin’s side: his mere presence is a gift for Tomohisa.

Jin is able to pull out the best from Tomohisa. The stupid, smiling and always-happy Tomohisa couldn’t exist without the older one.

And this _hurts._

When Jin isn’t there with him, Tomohisa can’t help feeling lonely and sad and he makes everyone worry about him.  
Sometimes he thinks he can’t live without Jin, because Jin is the first one who comprehends him. _The only person he can talk to without actually saying a word._

 

Their brains are connected in a way that is still unknown to them, but that seems to work well.

And this is _disappointing_.  
Because when Jin is away from him and their Country he _has to_ talk openly. Even if what he thinks is sad or it makes him want to cry.

*

Jin and Tomohisa love eating.  
If they do this together, they love it _more_.

“ _Eating together makes the food taste better._ ” is what Pi says every time he stops by Jin’s house.  
Jin answers that Tomohisa is a food burglar but he himself still eat with his friend since the very first time.

_…And when Tomohisa licks his fingers after eating chips, Jin can’t regret his choice._

*

They slept together many times when they were little.

Pi remembers every time; Jin wants to experience each time again – _just for the sake of the good old times_.

When Tomohisa steps in Jin’s bed, leaning under the light blue sheets, Jin feels a shiver going up and down his back.  
“ _Good night_ ” Pi says letting Jin face his naked shoulders.  
“ _Good night_ ” Jin answers while embracing Tomohisa from behind.

*

“Care” is what leads Pi in the world of dreams that night. It is like _his lullaby_.

“Care” is also what Jin sings to him against his nape every night when Tomohisa lets out a first yawn.

“Care”, according to Jin, it ends always with a kiss on Pi’s neck and shoulder.

“Care” makes Jin want to smile and say “ _I love you_ ” but he always finds himself saying “ _sleep well_ ” instead of it.


End file.
